hetavengers
by uzuki-chan
Summary: (Set after Loki's invasion in New York) Loki has appeared again but what if the avengers need help stopping him? Who will help them? America,and the rest of the hetalia gang of course. crappy story and title sorry :(
1. What happened and who are these people?

**So what up guys this is my first fanfic so if there are any errors please inform me. I kind of got this idea from reading some avengers and hetalia fanfic and I noticed that there wasn't much. So to my contribution I give you this. Enjoy. **

Xxxx

"So why exactly has America-san called this meeting together" Japan asked England.

"I'm not sure, but it may have been the incident that happened in New York last week".

Their conversation was cut short when a certain man with a cowlick and glasses entered the room. He was carrying a laptop under one arm and eating a burger with the other.

"Typical America as always" muttered France.

America gulped down the burger and set down the laptop. He then turned his gaze to everyone.

"Hey guys I know you are wondering why I gathered you all here, right" he said in a questioning but serious tone .Now everyone was surprised, knowing the loud, obnoxious man, this was strange. They haven't seen America like this since the Civil war.

"Well" America started in a tired tone "I'm sure you all heard about the incident in New York, haven't ya"

He turned on the laptop and hooked it up to a projector. Images of New York City were in ruins were shown before all the nations. Some gasped, looked nervous, worried or surprised.

"The invasion was caused by a god. Loki to be exact. And I'm sure the Nordics know who Loki and his brother, Thor.

All eyes were on the five countries waiting for an explanation. Norway decided to explain.

"In Norse mythology Loki is the trickster god while his brother" Thor was the god of thunder".

"Funny to think after all this time, they're real" chuckled Denmark.

"Anyway back to the topic, Loki invaded New York hoping to invade the whole world next. Luckily they were stopped by an elite team was sent out to stop Loki and his army called 'the Avengers' ". A picture appeared showing them the team. The group consists of their leader" a picture of a tall scowling man with an eye patch appeared. "A god" A photo of Thor appeared wielding Mjölnir. "Two master assassins" a Russian woman's and a man with a bow and arrow picture came up. "The billionaire, philanthropist, entrepreneur, and playboy" Tony Stark's picture came up. "A super soldier" a picture of Steve Rogers punching a boxing bag. "And last but not least, the green guy" this time it was two photos, one with a man with brown hair and glasses and another of an angry looking green giant.

"Now I guess I should explain who these people are. The leaders name is Nick Fury; he's an excellent agent and an awesome leader. The god is Thor, of course and as Norway explained he is the god of thunder and brother to Loki. But don't worry he's on our side. The two master assassins are Natasha Romanoff, a former Russian spy also known as 'Black Widow' but, she works for me now and she's really badass. The other one is Clint Barton also known as 'Hawkeye' but I just like to call him Robin Hood because of the arrows. The billionaire, philanthropist, entrepreneur, and playboy is Tony Stark who is 'Iron Man', which you all know is practically a super hero. And that's so freaking awesome, dude" America cried out, reverting back to his usual self Everyone else sighed, hoping that serious America would have lasted a bit longer.

"The super soldier is Steve Rodgers. If you all remember back in the Second World War, he was part of my army of course. But the story behind it is some scientists at my place were trying to make an 'invincible soldier' or something like that. So they started experimenting. And ok I admit to give some of my DNA to help with the research but, at that time I had no other choice. Plus my boss forced me to. Anyways this Steve Rodgers guy is the only successful test, so we sent him out to fight as 'Captain America' which is a pretty awesome name, am I right"? Asked America.

France and England scoffed; of course he would be named _that. _

"But Steve got lost on the way coming back and was frozen in an iceberg, 'til we found him recently" Said America.

"Sounds like something out of a science fiction novel" murmured Finland. Sweden heard this and grunted in response.

"And green boy here is Hulk, but his real name is Bruce Banner" America started again. "Apparently he got injected with this serum or whatever, I dunno the story actually. But for now, let's just say don't get him angry, 'Kay"?

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So the reason why I'm telling you this is because after Loki attacked he went back to his world, Asgard or something like that. My boss gave me orders to train with them and during that time Loki appeared again and is looking for trouble. My job is to introduce you guys to them and work together to fight Loki.

Russia spoke up "so comrade you are saying we have to meet them and team up"?

"Yup that's pretty much it" said America.

"well then that settles it" Germany said getting up from his chair " when are we going to meet them America"?

"A week from today, same time and at my place".

Xxxxx

**So yeah that's the first chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't follow the avengers story line correctly or if I had copied anyone else's work. If I did then it was not on purpose.**

**Please read and review**


	2. Meeting the Avengers

Hey guys, I wasn't sure if I should continue this or not if you want me to tell me through pm or reviews well anyways enjoy.

Time skip: one week later

All the nations gathered at the said place's air port, New York City. While waiting for America to take them to the avengers they noticed the city was under repairs, so they weren't surprised at all the construction work and tight security. What they were really feeling was anxious. Anxious to meet the team who singlehandedly fought and defeated an entire army of mythical creatures.

"Aiyaah so much can happen in such a short period of time-aru" said China.

"Yeah, I know one day we are just minding our own business, then we find out a whole race of gods exist and one of them tries to kill us" replied France.

"Most importantly there's a group of elite fighters and one has an artificial heart, one is a green giant, one is the world's youngest ww2 veteran, one is a Norse god, and another is an ex-Russian spy. What an odd group" sighed England reflecting on his so called allies group he was in.

"Ah yes Natasha, I remember her comrade" Russia smiled childishly "Yes she was a good spy, to bad she switched sides". At this time Russia began to think of the fall of the Soviet Union. His childish smile still remained on his face but his scary aura emitted dangerously. The others around him noticed, took note and became cautious of the taller stronger nation.

Denmark, who overheard the conversation and smirked, mostly because they were impressed that a god from the Nordic culture was real.

"Hey Norge" said the loud Dane "what do you think of Thor, Loki, Odin and all the other things in mythology now that it turns out they're real"?

Norway just looked at him with his usual blank expression "Nothing really I still feel the same".

"Hey ya think that they are going to be mad at us for converting to Christianity years ago" asked Denmark.

"No, they'll be mad at you. You're the one who converted first. Actually if they do get mad I'll just blame it all on you" replied Norway nonchalantly.

"Awww Norge" Whined the Danish man.

Iceland who was next to Norway the whole time and listening to the conversation muttered "what a bunch of idiots".

Just then America came to greet them. "Yo guys, what up"?

"You git where were you?! You're late" screamed England.

"Dude sorry" America apologized "But I had to call Fury to say that we are on our way, so come on"!

"Um America, question" asked Germany "How are we going to get there"?

At this America smirked "I was wondering when one of you would say that".

Then as if on cue, a huge helicopter like craft came out of nowhere. Now it was bigger than you're regular helicopter, so big there was no room to land. Instead a long extended ladder came from the side.

"Dudes, this is here is the helicarrier. This is what we'll be taking to the avengers headquarters, S.H.I.E.L.D" America shouted over the deafening roars of the helicarrier's propellers chopping up the air.

So by the few all the countries managed to get into the helicarrier. Once inside they were in a large room which was much bigger than you expected. Then a woman with brown hair tied back and a stern face walked in. Instinctively France ran over to her, took her hand and kissed it. Then pulled out a rose from out of nowhere and offered it to her. "Bonjour Mademoiselle" he flirted with her in his language. The brunette woman didn't even blink she kneed France in the soft spot. France groaned in pain, she took this moment to grab his arm and threw him backwards. This scene caused the nations to gasp or snicker. She then turned to America. "Mr. Jones" America went to her "Oh hey agent Hill how's it going".

"Fine sir" she answered. She turned to face to the others "Hello, I'm agent Maria Hill; I was informed of the situation. Please follow me to see Fury.

Everyone followed her out of the room except for France still on the floor in pain. Her heel s clicked loudly and from what just happened, they knew this was a woman who was not to be messed with. Some were scared and some found a new kind of respect for the woman. After walking down the long corridor they came across a big door. It opened and they stepped in.

Now inside the nations were appalled. It looked like huge control room with all the people manning the computers and the control panels who were to buddy to even look at them. It even had a huge window in the center showing everyone the vast sky.

A tall man in a long black coat stood in front of the window, His back towards them. Agent Hill approached the man "Sir, they're here". The man turned around revealing his scowling face and eye patch. So this was Nick Fury, Leader of the Avengers.

"Good afternoon everyone" said Fury "As Jones informed you last week you all are to meet and train with the avengers, the world's mightiest heroes. Any questions"?

Italy was first to raise his hand "Hey Mr. Fury after we meet the avengers can we eat pasta"?

"Dumbass" said Germany "Don't ask that question like that here".

"Hey, don't yell at Veneziano like that potato bastard" barked Romano.

Germany just rolled his eyes and ignored the Italian man who just yelled at him. For that, Romano was about to yell at Germany again when he was silenced by Fury.

"Gentleman"! He yelled at them "Can we please not act like children". Romano scoffed but nodded. This man was like another Germany. Fury had to keep from rolling his eyes, were these really representives of countries? They acted more like five year olds than mature adults.

"Now" Fury started again "Are there no questions need to be answered"? Russia raised his hand "Ah this thing we are in the helicarrier, da? It is taking us to the so called secret headquarters yes"?

"Yes" answered Fury.

Russia continued on "Then wouldn't people see a big thing like this and get suspicious, da"?

"Negative" Fury said "Right now the helicarrier is under cloaking mode. So to the civilians on the ground, they cannot see us". Fury then looked over his shoulder to the huge window behind him. "Alright we are approaching our destination. Are we all here"?

"No, France is not here. He's in another room because he was kneed in between the legs" said England. Furry didn't even bat an eye or most likely didn't care what happened to the country of love. He just simply sent some random agents to go get him. Luckily France was okay when he entered the room he was just wary of agent Hill.

The helicarrier landed on the landing base and they all stepped out and walked to the heavily guarded building. Once inside they followed Fury down Long hallways until they came to a stop when they were in front of a big door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he called out, not turning around to face the people he was addressing "I give you the Avengers". He opened the door and they walked in.

In the middle of the room was a table and sat in it a man with a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. The middle of his chest glowed. The man next to him was muscular and had short blond hair, he had a simple white shirt and blue jeans on. His outfit was complete with a brown leather jacket making him look like America's long lost brother. A man with brown hair was leaning against the wall, watching them with calculating eyes. He wore black pants and a black sleeveles shirt. Across the room there was another table against the wall sat a man with brown hair and glasses wearing a lab coat reviewing some papers. Next to him was a woman with short red hair and wore similar black clothing like the man who was against the wall. But instead she wore a black jacket. And in the center of the room stood a tall, well built man with blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair that could almost rival France's. He wore this weird looking armor on his torso attached to it was a red cape, metal armbands, and dark blue pants

For a few seconds upon entering the room, everyone was silent. No one knew how to react. Tony was the first to speak up, "So since you guys are countries, does that mean we're making history"? Thor chuckled at the joke; well at least it broke the ice. After he stopped laughing he turned toward them "Hello friends and welcome. We are glad to have you train with us and work together" he boomed.

So this was the mighty god of thunder, Thor, They weren't expecting him to be so … friendly. Thor gave out a million dollar smile "Here let me introduce you to everyone. That man with the glowing chest in Tony Stark or what you call Iron Man. Next to him is Steve Rogers, he is Captain America. The one leaning against the wall is Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye. The man in the white coat is Bruce Banner but he is called Hulk when he is angry". Bruce scowled at the statement, but Thor didn't pay attention to it. "The woman is Natasha Romanoff; to others she is called Black Widow. And if you haven't guessed it" he pointed to himself "I am son of Odin, Thor".

No one knew how to react, so Denmark took this moment to greet Thor. "Wow, are you really Thor" Denmark said loudly as he went up to the Norse god. Norway scoffed "No duh, idiot, he just introduced himself". Thor laughed "Aye I am the real Thor and no need to fight friends. After spending some time in this realm, I can see why you would doubt me. I know that my people have faded into mythology."

At this time everyone started to introduce themselves. Russia decided to go to Natasha. "Hello Natasha, How are you" he greeted the red haired woman. She turned to her former boss "Good" she replied back. "How was your new job" Russia asked as his scary aura appeared again. Natasha could sense it but she was used to it seeing how she worked for him for a while. "I like being here. It's better than that frozen hell you call a home". Now everyone was surprised even Germany who looked a bit nervous. No one talked to Russia like that and lived to tell the tale. But Russia still smiled but if it was possible his scary aura increased in scariness.

Hawkeye, aware of the atmosphere, but didn't care went to his partner "You worked for this guy and you didn't tell me?"

"You did not ask"she shrugged.

Fury observed the scene and felt they were acquainted enough. "Everyone, since you all no each other why don't we test each other's strengths in the training room".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ta da there it is. I'm sorry if it's bad but tell me if I should continue this or not.

Review please. 


	3. Getting along

The nations and Avengers all followed Fury down the hall once more to the training room. Now from a bystander's point of view this scene was quite odd. First you see Fury and Agent Hill guiding the group like teachers at an elementary school field trip. Which you'd think was normal but, wait until you see the group he was leading. Behind the eye patched man looked like you gave a bunch of five year olds a bucket of sugar and let them run free. I mean, you have Denmark here who is practically fangirling over Thor and asked him a million questions. France trying to make a move on Black widow but met the same fate he had on the helicarrier. This time with bruises. Hawkeye was arguing with Switzerland on who was a better shot. America and England conversing with Captain America but, America was just goofing around and England had to discipline him leaving Steve Rogers silently watching them. Everyone else was quietly observing the scene before , who is that ghostly figure following them?! Oh wait, it's just Canada.

"So Thor, how and why are you involved of the affairs of humans just now" asked Denmark.

Thor was delighted to answer his questions, seeing it as he had a fan "Well I was not interested in what happens here in Midgard as Iam now. I'm sure Alfred has told you of my tale?"

Denmark shook his head, so Thor continued

"Ah well, you see I first came to Midgard as a punishment. I was exiled from Asgard because I defied father's orders not to attack the frost giants. As I have told you before I came here for punishment and in my exile father made me mortal. He sent me to in a dessert; in a place you call New Mexico. I was hit by a 'van'as you call it and was healed at a place called a 'hospital'. I then befriended the three mortals that unintentionally hit me, Jane, Darcy and Erik.I told them all of my tale as a god and they did not believe me. I tried to prove it to them by trying to wield Mjölnir but being mortal, I could not and S.H.I.E.L.D confiscated it. It was that time I was there Loki tricked me into thinking my father died because of me." He paused, thinking back to the memory. Even though Loki was a traitor, he was still Thor's brother and he deeply cared for him. "With that I decided to stay in exile until my friends , the Warriors Three and Lady Sif came to fetch me. Thers I was informed of the truth. Then Loki sent a Destroyer to attack us. Thankfully, I became a god once more just in time to defeat it and Loki."

Denmark's eyes sparkled at the god's story but, the rest of the Nordics however, listened but showed no interest except for fascinated him, even though he didn't have a Viking culture.

Meanwhile, when England and America were talking to Captain America.

"So are you telling me that you're from the 20th century?!" England asked

"Yes sir" Steve responded. He was used to these kinds of questions after hanging around in the 21st century a bit and meeting people.

"And are you saying that you're here now because you were frozen in an iceberg until they recently found you?"

"Yes sir"

"All this is true correct? Then how did you survive the Iceberg?" questioned England

This time Rogers didn't know how to he didn't know how he survived being in a big chunk of ice for about seventy years. America just laughed "Ya know, I was never told about that either. Hey Iggy, this all sounds strange and odd maybe you should ask your imaginary friends for the answer."

"Excuse me! You git, they aren't imaginary they're real! Unlike your brain!"yelled England

"Oh yeah, Great comeback England, if they aren't imaginary, the why can't I see them?" laughed America poking England's cheek.

"Because maybe they aren't seen by idiots!" At this point England started to Strangle America and he started to fight back. The group trudged on leaving the two bickering by themselves. Steve was finally agreeing with Fury, was that man really the United States he fought for?

Fury, ignoring the noisy group behind him, finally made it to the training room. The door opened after Fury punched in the code.

The nations entered the room with the Avengers. The room was vast enough so they were given enough space to train individually and as a group. Fury led them to the center.

"Aright ladies and gentlemen, this is our training room. Today you have achoice whether or not, if you want to fight. If you don't then you come with you do make the decision you'll get to pick who you ?"

"Yes" they all said in unison.

"Good, then please decide now who will come with me" said Fury.

At this time Norway turned to his brother "Emil, go with Fury". Iceland frowned at his brother.

"Why" he asked

Norway sighed "Because I don't want you involved in this and I don't want you to get hurt"

Iceland sighed "You know I'm old enough to make my own decisions, so I'll make my own choices"he said firmly.

This time Norway thought for a was always a stubborn child and he still is,he thought. He looked for away to convince his stubborn brother. Suddenly, he came up with an idea.

"Fine be that way but," he gave Iceland an I-got-you look "you have to call me big brother if you want to train with us." Now Iceland blushed, he didn't know what to say "What! Do you still want me to call you that? That was months ago!"

"Big Brother"

"No"

"Big Brother"

"Shut up"

"Big Brother"

"No, I'm not saying it"

"Big brother"

"Fine, I'll go, just quit it already" cried Iceland walking to Fury's side with his puffin.

Seeing Iceland leave Romano called out to his own brother who was smiling and talking to Germany "Veneziano, come on we will leave with them." Italy turned to his brotherwith a questioned look on his face "Why fratello? Oh yeah I know, it's because we can't fight right?"

Romano's eyebrows inclined slightly "Yeah that and do you remember what nonno told us long ago?" Italy stopped smiling and answered "Si, he told us that if there is a fight we run" Romano nodded "Si and we protect our famiglia, capiche?" Italy smiled "Capiche, fratello."

Romano gave him one of his rare smiles and ruffled his brother's hair, carefully avoiding the curl. He tugged on his sleeve, gesturing him to follow. Italy complied but, not before giving Germany a goodbye hug.

"Hey Veneziano, get off that potato bastard!" he yelled

"Coming fratello" Italy sang as he ran over to where Romano was by Fury. Fury inwardly groaned, he was stuck with these guys.

Soon all the countries who didn't want to fight, left with Fury. Austria, followed by Greece, Turkey, Belgium and Liechtenstein leaving behind their brothers who wanted to fight. Wait who is that? Oh false alarm it's just Canada and some other countries. He left with them to anotherroom and left the Avengers with the nations who wanted to fight. Russia stepped forward "So who's fighting who?" he asked.

"Finland and I are up against Hawkeye" Switzerland piped up. Sweden gave his "wife" aworried look. He tried to convince him to leave with the others earlier but when Hawkeye said (more like boasted) that he could beat anyone in marksmanship;oh shit is gonna go down. Dont ever get Finland angry remember, he fought Russia. Finland reassured the Swedish man with a smile, knowing he'd worry about him.

Denmark seeing Finland go off and fight somewhere else, leaving the three of them, gave him an idea. "Hey Thor" he called out to him "Sweden, Norway and I are fighting you" he yelled, reminding him of the Viking days.

Thor chuckled "Are you sure of this Denmark?"

The Danish man smiled "Hell yeah Thor and call me Mathias Køhler."

The thunder God gave an equally bright smile as the dane's "Alright son of Køhler, you have made your decision. We will battle each other."

Steve watched Thor as he got challenged by the three (more like one) nordics. He turned to America and England "Alfred sir, since all individual training can you and England train with me?"

America smiled and put his thumbs up "Sure thing Capt'. Me and Iggy will be glad to train you" England scowled "Quit butchering the English language, its suppose to be 'England and I'. And stop calling me Iggy!"  
He yelled, smacking the laughing American.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, all he had sen from these two was fighting and decided to ask some more nations for the sake of his training. Luckily Japan and China were willing to volunteer to fight him and smack some sense into the western countries.

Only two avengers were left, Iron man and Hulk. Russia was fighting Black Widow, no argument on that. Prussia saw this and a plan formed in his head.

"Bad touch trio, assemble!" He yelled out and the two other members appeared by his side in stupid looking poses.

"Oh great, who's gonna fight with the power rangers here" laughed Tony.

"You are" smirked Prussia

The billionaire's face fell and he stopped laughing.

"What,you're kidding me. There's no way we're gonna fight" he cried

"Then you are a coward mi amigo. Real men never back down from a challenge." Said Spain.

"Oui mon ami, he is right" France agreed

Tony just scowled "Fine, I'll fight you guys and I'll win."

Prussia grinned "Don't get too cocky. Believe me, we've fought in more battle than you and your friends combined."

"I think its you who shouldn't be so cocky, you're not even a country anymore. Besides you've fought with swords and shields but, have you ever fought against my technology?" challenged Stark.

Tension thickened in the air between them. Oh it was on.

With Stark and the trio together that left Germany, Hungary and Netherlands with Hulk.  
Three strong nations with the invincible Hulk.

Hmm, I wonder how this will play out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So here is your long awaited chapter. Sorry I couldn't update any earlier like last weak but I was at an anime convention. I cosplayed as female Finland and my sister was Rin Kagamine. It was fun and I got yaoi manga!

Review


	4. Let's start training!

Waahhhhhh! Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Patawarin mo ako! Patawarin mo ako!

To those of you who don't understand/know Japanese or Tagalog, here's a translation.

Gomen'nasai- I'm sorry

Patawarin mo ako- Forgive me

Yeah that was for not updating in such a long time. I was so busy with school and graduation. I didn't have much time for this plus, I wanted to do some Hetalia fanfics for my country, Philippines. Hey, I'm American but, that doesn't mean I can't love my roots. Those fics were for my motivation for this and I wanted to celebrate Philippine independence day by releasing a fic about Philippines on June 12.

Mabuhay Pilipinas!

Anyways, without any further interruptions, I present to you the fourth chapter!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So it was all decided. Everyone was getting ready for battle. Natasha went to the wall of the training room and punched in a code on a key pad. A secret compartment in the wall opened up revealing a weapon stash that was so abundant it looked like you were ready for the zombie apocalypse.

Natasha took a few choices weapons a few guns and such. Russia didn't get anything, his lead pipe was good enough for him. Switzerland already had his beloved shotgun but took a few more guns. Finland who hadn't held a gun in a while took a few handguns, a rifle and extra ammunition. Hawkeye just had his signature choice weapon, his bows. Kinda reminds you of Robin Hood, hm? Germany got a walther p38 and some handguns and Netherlands didn't get anything. Hungary just had her trusty frying pan. Stark laughed at her weapon choice, ignoring Prussia's warning about angering her and was wacked on the head with it. The billionaire got the hint and made a mental note not to anger her or any of the female nations.

Steve was already in his battle clothing. The red, white and, blue spandex jumpsuit that screamed patriotism and America. He also had his one of a kind shield with him that also matched his outfit. America and surprisingly England only fought with brute strength like many of the other nations. China took of his straw bag with his Panda in it to get his ladle and wok. And Japan got his katana, Gyokusai out.

Stark seeing everyone get ready, stopped rubbing his sore head to do the same.

"Jarvis, suit me up!" he ordered the inanimate butler. A smooth British accent greeted Stark and did as he was told. Tony stepped on a circular platform on the floor and little machines came out of it to attach his suit of armor.

Piece by piece his armor connected to each other on his body until it was done. In the end Stark stood proudly in his metal suit in front of the three countries he was to fight.

"Wow mi amigo that's so cool. You're like a kamen rider or something!" Spain cried, impressed.

"He is right, but the color choice needs some help. Even England has better taste in clothing." sighed France.

On the other hand, Prussia's reaction differed from his friends.

"Kesesesesese! You fight in a red and gold metal suit and you call us power rangers! Kesesesesese, you look like you just stepped out of an anime Japan could've produced!" he laughed uncontrollably, clutching his stomach.

Stark was pissed. No one insults his suit, even if that person was an ex-country. He lifted his arm and shot the ground next to the laughing albino.

"Gaaaah" he yelled "What the hell were you trying to do?! Kill me?!"

"Well seeing as that I purposely shot the ground next to you, yes I was." Tony smirked under his metal head cover.

Prussia snarled, how dare this smartass insult the great and awesome Prussia! It was definitely time to show him not to mess around with them.

He pulled put a sword that he seemingly produced out of thin air and laughed menacingly.

"Bring it on! I haven't felt this pumped since I beat that girly-man-boy Austria!"

"Ummm, Prussia where did that sword come from?" asked France.

"I always bring it around with me" Prussia answered " and I'm pretty sure you guys brought your weapons, too."

"Well we'd be lying if we said we didn't." smiled Spain while pulling out his axe.

"This reminds me of the old days" France laughed while taking out his saber.

While the Bad Touch Trio and Stark was getting ready, so was Thor.

The asgardian called out his hammer, mjölnir. When he extended out his arm his weapon automatically came to him causing Denmark to fangirl like the author of this fic at a Big Bang concert.

Norway was getting irritated of the loud Dane and smacked him.

"Shut up, you're too loud."

Sweden sighed, this was really nostalgic. But Denmark, noticed people were getting ready and decided to get ready too. He grinned and took out his old battle axe.

"Den, how in the hell do you carry that thing with you without having airport security to take it away?" asked Norway confused.

"Well the TSA here sucks, that's how. Besides, I've smuggled alcohol before and no one noticed." Denmark shrugged

The Norwegian man rolled his eyes "Americans " he scoffed. Elsewhere America sneezed.

"Achoo!" he sniffed.

Back to the Scandinavian nations:

Sweden was glad that he wasn't the only one who brought a weapon with him. He took out his old long sword, which he hadn't use in a while.

"See! Sweden has his sword Norge, besides you have yours too!" Denmark pouted.

Norway sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. He blushed and took it out. It was a hammer, like Thor's but this one had a longer handle so he could wield it with both hands.

"Hey, I knew you did! This reminds you of our viking days, doesn't it?" Denmark asked.

"Shut up idiot" was all Norway said.

Now everyone was ready. The Avengers stood in the middle, their backs facing each other and their front to thier opponent. The only ones who were not on the ground was Thor and Stark who were flying in mid-air before them. Natasha clicked her gun, Steve tightened his grip around his shield, Clint readied his bows, and Bruce transformed into Hulk, revealing the monster in him.

"Alright team, give it your best shot. Show them what you got!" Steve yelled out to his team mates. "Oh and don't forget to smash, Hulk!"

Hulk grinned and charged toward his opponents giving the signal to everyone that the fight has begun.

Hawkeye ran a few feet and shot a few arrows to Switzerland's direction. Switzerland dodged it and shot him a couple times before retreating to a hiding place. Clint cursed and started to follow the Swiss man but a few bullets shot in his direction, one of which slightly grazed his arm caught his attention. It couldn't of been from Switzerland, he thought Then he looked up, stood there on a balcony was Finland smirking with a rifle in his hand.

Crap! I forgot about him. Right now I'm at a disadvantage being on the ground when there is a sniper, Clint though and scowled.

He shot an arrow to Finland but it Finland dodged it easily so it hit the wall next to him. Finland laughed at his opponents aim but a blinking noise coming from the arrow made him realize that Clint missed shot the shot on purpose! He grunted and ran off, trying to get away from the arrow as far as he could. Hawkeye smirked, it was too late. The arrow detonated sending Finland to fly off the balcony and land on the ground.

Sweden heard the big explosion, became instantly worried.

What if Finland was there and was he alright, he thought worried. His thoughts were shattered by Denmark's scream.

"Yo, Sverige! Finland will be alright. Right now we gotta focus on this guy!"

Sweden nodded and resume fighting. He raised his sword upon Thor. The God stopped his attack and threw him back with so much force Sweden cracked the wall.

Denmark and Norway bolted at the God and slashed their weapons at him. Thor avoided Denmark's axe and kicked the man back. Norway swung his hammer to Thor but was stopped by his opponent's hammer. Thor knocked Norway's weapon out of his hand and threw the man back.

Norway collided with England. They both got up and went back to their own fights.

England was thrown back from Steve's shield and was about to fly to the wall but he crashed into Norway instead.

He got up, frustrated. He shook his head, not wanting to do what he was gonna do but he knew he had no other choice. The British man pulled out his wand smiling menacingly.

He waved it and summoned a spell. Then directed it to Rogers. Although Steve was trying to avoid Japan's katana and America's punches he managed to shield himself from the British mans spell. The magic beam bounced off his shield then was directed to China. Luckily, China was able to protect himself using his wok which bounced off again, then directed itself to Germany.

Germany was shooting Hulk but realized it was useless. The bullets were weak against Hulk's thick green skin. He didn't see the magic bean heading towards him.

"Germany, watch out!" Netherlands cried out.

Germany confused, turned and saw what Netherlands meant. But the beam hit the gun in his hand obliterating it as soon as it touched it.

"England, control your magic!" Germany yelled out angrily.

"Sorry!"

Germany cursed, this guy was impossible to fight, weapons were totally useless. Then while Hulk was distracted by Netherlands, Hungary came up and smacked Hulk with her frying pan. The giant fell to the ground leaving Hungary smiling triumphantly and making Germany and Netherlands speechless. What the hell was that frying pan made out of!? (Nokia phones,maybe?)

Angry, Hulk got up and with a sweep of his giant arm, flung his three opponents back. They flew back, Netherlands hitting the wall, Germany sliding against the floor, and Hungary fell on Prussia.

"Get off me, you're heavy!" Prussia cried

Hungary scowled and hit him with her frying pan "Never call a woman heavy! Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am

She got off of him and went back to her opponent. Prussia got up and brushed off his clothes. Then went back to his team mates.

France looked at his friend "Hungary hit you didn't she?"

Prussia nodded and Spain laughed. "Sorry that happened to you but, we have to focus on Stark."

The trio all turned to the said man who was flying in the the air before them

"Had enough?"

"Hell no, we're just getting started!"

Tony scowled and flew down to them while blasting them.

They separated from each other to not get hit. Once Stark was close enough to the ground France grabbed his arm and threw him down.  
Stark hit the ground and landed on his back. He would have been split in two if he hadn't moved when Spain almost sliced him with his axe. Now on his feet he was about to take off when France grazed his arm with his saber.

Tony raised his arm to blast the French man when Prussia shield him with his sword.

"Is this all you really got?" Prussia smirked

And finally the two Russians:

Natasha shot Russia while running toward him. A few bullets grazed him, otherwise he was fine. She threw the gun away the came up to him. She first tried to punch him in the face but was stopped by his hand. She grunted and swung her leg to kick her former boss in the gut. She managed to do so and Russia let go of his hold. He got out his lead pipe and started swinging it at her while Natasha dodged it.

Unknown to all of them, Fury was watching them through a security camera. He observed the Avengers and countries fighting and was impressed. The world's mightiest heroes against the nations of the world was truly a sight to see. But he really just liked the fact that that smartass Stark was getting his ass kicked.

He turned away from the scene and went to Hill who was with the countries who didn't want to fight. Those countries were given the job to keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour. It may have sounded like any security guard job but, what Fury meant was to look out for Loki and be wary of aliens. Mostly because less than a month ago there was an alien invasion bland he would not like that to happen again. So it was a good thing that most of the countries that didn't fight were tech-savy.  
Estonia, South Korea even Liechtenstein were all on computers using satellite cameras and imaging to track down any signs of Loki or his accomplices.

"Umm, Mr. Fury? I think you should come here." Italy called to him.

"Italy, if it's about getting pasta you can get it later."

Estonia glanced over at Italy's computer screen. His eyes widened and understood what he meant.

"Italy is right Mr. Fury you should come and se this."

Fury walked over and looked at the screen. The place was a dessert in America most likely in Roswell, New Mexico. In the dessert was a UFO. Fury was actually not surprised. In his line of work he's seen so many things that he is practically immuned to any weird things. Suddenly the UFO opened up revealing an alien. Fury seeing this called to Hill.

"Hill, send a team to apprehend this alien in Roswell!"

She nodded and made the call. Fury smirked, a real alien. He wondered what it was doing here. Probably working with Loki to destroy the world. But it was Fury's job to make sure that didn't happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah I'm really really sorry if the fight scene was horrible. This is my first time doing an action fanfic so if anyone has any advice tell me. This was also kinda the reason I updated so late, I thought this was crappy so I edited some things out. I finally posted this because a lot of people were favoriting and following it.

Thank you people who favorited and followed me! You're my motivation!

Wow, who knew I story like this would get so many followers?!

Did anyone get the Kpop reference? No? Okay. *pouts*. Well for those who did get it, good for you! And those who didn't well, it was the part that says the Big Bang concert. Big Bang is a Kpop band which I love, if you haven't noticed in my bio.

And if you're wondering why I named Japan's katana. It's because;

1. I thought it was a suitable name. Seeing as how Gyokusai translates to " honorable death" in Japanese. And how it kinda reminds me of a samurai.

2. Because its a free country and I can!

3. I'm a Bleach fan. I couldn't help but name it. Deal with it.

Did you see the image for this fic. I found it while I was bored so I looked crap up. And there it was. I thought it was pretty funny and made alot of sense that Thor would be Denmark. And I cracked up when I saw Germany was Fury and Switzerland was Hawkeye.

Oh and if you have time fellow Hetalia lovers, check out my new fic 'Japan's Pacific Onslaught'.


	5. The Alien

Oh my God! I am so sorry for not updating so soon! But hey I have a really good excuse! I let my baby cousin, Henriette play around with my kindle to play with a piano app I have and she somehow managed to erase all my data off my kindle! How is that even possible! Be glad that you're cute Henriette or I would have been angrier than an Asian mom seeing her kid get an A minus on a test. Anyway because of that all the data from this chapter was was deleted an I had to rewrite it all! (This was actually supposed to be posted earlier) God it was so hard, and to top it off my kindle has problems charging and it wastes a lot of battery :(.

Well enough of my problems, I present to you the fifth chapter!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rubber shoes clicked loudly down the halls of SHIELD headquarters. The men in black suits carried a large black container led by Fury and Hill. The men followed them to an isolated interrogation room and placed the container in the room while Fury and Hill went to the room next to it. They put the container down, opened it then, quickly left the room.

Fury and Hill watched this from the next room through a one way glass that divided it. With them were the countries.

"Ve~ Is that a real alien?"

"I don't know, didn't you find it, idiot?"

"Bruder would be surprised if he saw this."

"Aliens originated from me, da~ze!"

Fury groaned, why did he have to be stuck with these guys? He would have much rather wanted to do paper work than babysit this bunch.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the shake of the container. Everyone in the room was dead silent. They carefully watched the container move again and held their breath when a thin bony gray hand clutched the side of the container. Slowly a creature emerged from it and stood before them. It was what you would think an alein would look like, a gray thin bony body, huge head which was a balloon compared to the body, big red eyes, two small holes on his face to act as nostrils and there were no indications of a mouth or ears. It stood there in the middle of the room just standing until it tilted it's head.

"Fucking" came a high pitched voice

The occupants in the room were stunned and then turned their heads toward the older Italian brother.

"What?!" he spat out

"Fratello, did you swear just now?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Fucking"

There it was again. Only this time it was clear it didn't come from Romano. And they also knew it came from no one in the room and turned to the gray alien.

"Wow who knew it could talk!" Belgium exclaimed

"Does it just know how to say that?!" said Latvia

"Talking aliens originated from Korea, da~ze!"

"Shut up!" Fury yelled.

Everyone flinched and obeyed the eye patched man. Although they just met him, they realized he was just like Germany. Only with an eyepatch. Some of them took note and tried their best not to anger the man but it wasn't the same for the rest of the countries who annoyed him. Fury turned to Hill.

"Hill, I want you to get the others. I think they may want to see this."

The woman nodded and exited the room heading towards the training room.

Meanwhile, Lithuania felt uncomfortable. It was as if he had seen this alien before somehow. Estonia, noticing his fellow Baltic states' uneasiness, approached him.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous?"

The Lithuanian man shook his head "No, it's nothing. It's just, I feel as if I've seen this alien before. I don't know how but, it's weird. Maybe I'm spending too much time with Mr. America. "

Next to Lithuania, Canada tried to answer his question.

"That's because that is America's friend, Tony."

Unfortunately no one could see him and he was ignored. Poor Canada

Xxxxxxxxxx

Stark panted as he lay on the ground. He was surrounded by his three opponents.

"Give up?" sneered the albino man as he pointed the tip of his sword to Stark's chest.

His Spanish friend chuckled and rested his axe on the ground, still holding it.

"It looks like you lost, mon ami." The man with the Blonde hair smiled

Stark was about to answer back when the sound of the room's door opened.

At the sound Hill came in and everyone had ceased fighting to turn to the woman.

"It seems you're training hard" Hill replied "I'm sorry for interrupt, but Fury wants to see all of you. It's important."

The woman's last words caught America's attention.

"Yo agent Hill, what's the emergency?!"

"For now, I can't tell but on the way I will explain. Are there any injured?!" Hill called out

"No, just some scratches and bruises. Only minor injuries, other than that we're fine." Germany answered.

"That's a relief" Hill said "Well since there aren't any major injuries you all can go to the infirmary to get cleaned up. I will get you in half an hour. Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am" said Rogers

With that the brunette woman left the room with the avengers and the countries at heel to lead them to get patched up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxc

Waahhhh! I'm so sorry it's short! It was suppose to be longer but, I didn't know a way to end it. So please just wait a bit longer to see the rest.


	6. The Alien pt 2

After going to the infirmary(because I'm lazy :p)

Hill walked them down the hall to the room with Fury and the other nations. Behind her showed the aftermath of their training . Some of them had bandages but other than that they were fine.

"So Agent Hill, where are you taking us?" Rogers asked

"To the interrogation room."

"Wait you said you had something to show us. Who are you bringing us to ~aru?" China called out from the back of the group.

Hill turned her back to face the people behind her. "What we are showing you is not a person, but an alien."

Everyone but Hill silenced. For a second no one believed her and Stark started laughing.

"Really?! An alien?! Like one from Area 51 or something! C'mon you guys are acting like you weren't expecting this! I mean, SHIELD is practically a government organization so I you'd think this would happen. Damn, an alien! I knew they were real! Hey Barton, you lost the bet!"

Clint scowled and grumbled to himself. Some time ago, while he and the others went out for drinks, he and Stark made a bet on whether or not aliens were real. Stark believed that SHIELD was helping cover it up but, Clint was skeptical. So in the end the bet was made and now he lost.

America sensing that Hawkeye was not happy, tried to cheer him up.

"Awww don't worry, Hawkeye. Cheer up dude. Maybe you'll come to like this alien. Hey, my best friend is an alien. Maybe this alien and mine will he friends!" America cheered

Everyone's sweat dropped. But England knew America well enough that he would actually do that.

They kept walking until they were at their destined room. All of them entered and crowded around to see the alien. The gray being was still swearing.

"Wow it really is an alien!"

"Ohohohon, it seems that it is real."

"Why is it swearing, ~da?

"So they are real ~aru"

"You still owe me Barton."

America smiled. He was in the back of the crowd, due to the fact that he's already seen aliens before so he wasn't as excited as the rest. But being America he still wanted to see it, so he made his way to the front and his blues eyes looked through the one way glass.

"TONY!" the blond screamed

Stark looked confused

"Me?" He pointed to himself

"No!" America cried out "Tony, the alien!"

"You know this thing?!" Bruce asked screaming

"Tony isn't a thing! He's my friend!"

America ran out of the room and burst into the interrogation room. He went to his "friend" and hugged it.

"Tony, dude! Are you okay?!"

Tony just answered with a swear

"Fucking bitch"

The American man seemed to understand him and took that as answer that he was alright.

Fury, followed by Hill burst in the room.

"Alfred" the eye patched man growled "you were in contact with an extra terrestrial being and you didn't tell us!"

America turned to him

"Sorry Fury," he apologized "I thought you wouldn't care"

"Wouldn't care?! Alfred this is an alien! Of course we would care!

"But my former boss said he didn't mind. Besides, he said 'As long as he doesn't get into trouble or attract attention you can keep him' "

"Former boss?! Which former boss authorized you to keep it?!

"Truman. He was the president when Tony appeared."

"Why weren't we informed of this!"

The blond shrugged "I don't know."

Fury sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying hard to not have a migraine and trying VERY hard not to slap the personification of America upside the head.

"Alfred, you can still keep your alien if he doesn't cause trouble, alright."

America smiled and saluted "Yes, sir!"

"Goddamn it, I'm getting old." Fury muttered

Meanwhile, England scoffed.

"So that thing is here?! Great, why don't we all invite America's friends here and have a party."

"Oh shut up, Iggy. Jealous that your imaginary friends aren't here?"

"Why you!"

England started chasing America. Everyone's sweat dropped. One awkward and strange scene after another it seemed.

After the whole chasing scene was over Fury told them where they were staying.

"We arranged some rooms for you at Stark Towers. Although some parts of the tower are not repaired. I apologize for that, but we need you all in the same place. Any questions?"

From the back of the group, Denmark raised his hand.

"Will Tony be coming with us?"

Xxxxxxx

So sorry for the late update. Unfortunately, since school has started there will be slower updates but I will update once a month as for my other stories.

Review


End file.
